Hitam
by sava kaladze
Summary: Aku terbaring di Rumah Sakit tanpa ada satupun teman yang menjenguk? Kenapa? Aku sungguh tak mengerti.Apa yang begitu istimewa dari dirinya? Persembahan untuk Bleach Vivariation Fest bulan Oktober. Please Read n Review..


**Hitam**

**© Tite Kubo**

**Oleh sava kaladze**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dipersembahkan untuk Bleach Vivariation Festival**

**Bulan Oktober**

_Saya memilih keduanya hanya karena alasan simple: keduanya memiliki rambut dengan warna hitam yang hampir mirip. Namun seperti pepatah mengatakan, warna rambut boleh sama hitam, isi kepalanya belum tentu sama. Betul kan?_

_Ada sedikit penyimpangan karakter, akan tetapi tidak ada niatan untuk membashing chara (I'm not that type of person hehehehe), semuanya murni untuk pengembangan cerita._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jealousy** is an emotion and typically refers to the negative thoughts and feelings of insecurity, fear, and anxiety over an anticipated loss of something that the person values, such as a relationship, friendship, or love. Jealousy often consists of a combination of emotions such as anger, sadness, and disgust. It is not to be confused with envy (Wikipedia)

.

.

.

Apa yang mereka lihat dari dirinya?

Aku sungguh tak mengerti.

Apa yang begitu istimewa dari dirinya?

Aku sungguh tak bisa melihatnya.

Apa yang membuat pemuda-pemuda menatapnya dengan mata yang berbinar?

Aku sungguh tak dapat memahami.

Satu-satunya hal yang aku dapat lihat dari dirinya hanyalah seorang gadis pendek, lemah, tak berdaya yang terlalu lena atas perhatian orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Gadis yang tak dapat sedikit pun membuatku menaruh sedikit saja rasa simpatiku untuk dirinya. Aku, dengan sangat menyesal, mengatakan aku benci padanya.

.

.

.

_Aku __berdiri di depan jendela di kamar pribadiku dengan tubuh bergetar membaca surat Aizen-taicho, kaptenku di Divisi 5. Airmataku mengalir bagaikan anak sungai kecil yang tak mampu kutahan sedikit pun. Aizen-taicho mengatakan semuanya padaku. Kecurigaannya, ketakutannya, ketidak percayaannya pada beberapa orang tertentu di Soul Society—lebih tepatnya di antara para shinigami. Aku tersentak membaca nama seseorang yang ditulis Aizen-taichou di ujung suratnya itu. Bagaimana mungkin? Aku sungguh tak dapat mempercayai atas apa yang aku baca dengan mata kepalaku sendiri._

_Hitsugaya Toshiro._

_Hitsugaya Toshiro?_

_Shiro-kun?_

_Apa ada orang lain bernama Hitsugaya Toshiro di Soul Society?_

_Tidak ada._

_Hanya ada satu orang bernama Hitsugaya Toshiro di Soul Society, dan ia adalah Hitsugaya-taicho dari divisi 10. Shiro-kun sahabatku dari kecil. _

_Airmataku mengalir lebih deras lagi. Hatiku juga memekik tak percaya akan fakta yang terpapar di atas selembar surat yang ditulis oleh Aizen-taicho sebelum ia dibunuh. Aku terisak perlahan, meremas surat itu dengan perasaan gundah, meletakkannya ke dadaku dan tanpa kusadari, aku sudah terduduk lemas di lantai. Aku seakan kehilangan energi. Aku hilang akal. Aku hilang asa. _

_Apakah mungkin sahabat yang selalu kuanggap sebagai salah satu orang yang terpenting dalam hidupku, membunuh pria yang diam-diam kukagumi dan mungkin aku cintai dalam hidupku?_

_Apa mungkin aku mempercayai takdir mempermainkanku di antara dua pria yang penting untukku?_

_Aku tertunduk. Ada rasa nyeri yang terasa menusuk di dadaku._

Itulah yang terjadi hampir sebulan yang lalu. Setelahnya semuanya terjadi dengan begitu cepat. Pembantaian semua shinigami di Room 46, persekongkolan yang dengan rapi disusun oleh Ichimaru Gin, Kaname Tousen dan paling menyakitkanku, Aizen Sousuke, taicho-ku sendiri, pria yang diam-diam kucintai.

Aku mendengus akan kalimat yang kumandangkan terakhir di hatiku. Cinta. Aku ingin muntah sendiri mengingat aku pernah mencintai sosok Aizen Sousuke. Bagaimana tidak? Pria yang kuhormati dan kujunjung tinggi semua petuahnya dalam keseharianku, dengan kejam menikamku? Dengan senyuman di bibirnya yang tipis, ia menusukku dengan katana, tepat saat aku sedang memeluknya, sedang mensyukuri dirinya yang ternyata masih hidup!

Cinta menjadi kata yang mengerikan buatku. Cinta menjadi kata yang lebih terdengar sebagai olok-olok anak kecil di telingaku. Cinta menjadi hal yang mustahil aku percayai. Cinta adalah hal yang hampir membunuhku dengan kejamnya.

Aku selamat. Terima kasih pada Shiro-kun dan Unohana-taicho yang tiba tepat waktu untuk menyelamatkan diri kami berdua dari kematian yang menyesakkan. Butuh waktu lebih lama bagiku untuk menyembuhkan luka yang ditinggalkan Aizen-taicho sebagai kenangan untukku, dibanding Shiro-kun. Aku harus menjalani hari-hariku di Divisi 4 dengan pengawalan yang ketat dari penjaga. Tujuannya hanya satu, agar aku dapat pulih total meski dibutuhkan waktu istirahat yang lebih lama.

Lukaku parah. Aku hampir mati. Aku hampir kehilangan nyawaku.

Akan tetapi, dimana teman-temanku?

Mengapa tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menjengukku?

Mengapa tidak ada karangan bunga bertuliskan '_Semoga lekas sembuh, Hinamori_' untukku?

Kenapa tidak ada parsel buah yang mereka kirimkan ke kamar perawatanku?

Kemana mereka semua?

Aku terus bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri. Apa aku sebegitu dijaganya, sampai-sampai tak boleh menerima tamu meski hanya seorang saja? Aku kan hanya terluka akibat ditusuk, bukannya mengidap penyakit kulit yang akan membuat mereka bisa tertular hanya dengan berada satu kamar denganku. Lalu mengapa mereka tidak datang sebentar saja menunjukkan perhatian mereka padaku?

Aku butuh sekali sedikit perhatian saat ini.

Aku sedang patah hati, karena pria yang kucintai telah mencoba membunuhku dengan senyuman di wajah tampannya. Apa tidak ada yang mau sedikit menghiburku dengan kata-kata sepele yang mungkin sebenarnya tidak akan pernah benar-benar aku pedulikan? Aku tak peduli betapa klisenya kata-kata penghiburan dari kalian, Wahai Temanku. Katakanlah walaupun hanya sebaris saja di telingaku. Aku butuh itu. Aku benar-benar membutuhkan perhatian dan kepedulian saat ini.

Aku sedang patah hati dan sungguh, tidak ingin sendirian.

Kutatap lagi jendela terbuka di salah satu sisi kamarku. Berharap bahwa di lorong-lorong itu aku akan melihat entah Kira, Renji, Matsumoto, Hisagi, atau siapa sajalah, bershunpo mengunjungiku dengan seikat bunga di tangan mereka. Sedetik, dua detik. Semenit, dua menit. Sejam, dua jam. Sehari, dua hari. Tak bosan aku menunggu kedatangan salah seorang temanku.

Nihil.

Tak satu pun dari mereka muncul dengan wajah penyesalan karena lupa menjengukku, dari balik pintu kamar perawatanku.

Aku tertunduk. Menahan airmata yang lagi-lagi ingin melepaskan diri dari balik dua bola mataku yang kecoklatan. Harapan hanyalah tinggal harapan. Mungkin mereka memang sedang sangat sibuk menata kembali Soul Society setelah Aizen-taicho, Ichimaru dan Tousen memporakporandakan Seireitei dan pergi menghilang menuju Hueco Mundo. Yah, pastinya situasi di luar Divisi 4 sedang kisruh. Tidak setiap saat 3 orang taicho membelot ke pihak musuh kan?

Aku kembali melayangkan pandangan ke luar jendela. Pemandangan taman di tengah bangsal-bangsal perawatan Divisi 4 terlihat menyejukkan. Bunga-bunga sedang berkembang dengan indahnya. Warna-warni bunga terlihat kontras dengan warna bangunan yang didominasi warna putih dan warna pakaian shinigami yang hitam.

Saat itulah aku melihat kamar perawatan yang terletak di seberang taman.

Hatiku mencelos.

Mataku melihat mereka, akan tetapi hatiku seakan tak ingin mempercayai bukti yang terpapar di depan mataku.

Mereka…teman-temanku. Mereka semua berada di kamar perawatan yang ukurannya lebih besar dari kamar perawatanku. Sebuah jendela yang sangat besar mempertontonkan apa yang berlangsung di kamar itu dengan sangat jelas. Aku dapat melihat semuanya.

Kira dengan rambut pirangnya menggenggam sekotak coklat di tangannya. Matsumoto berdiri dengan santai di belakangnya. Hisagi, _siapa yang punya tato 69 di wajahnya selain pemuda itu_, sedang menyeringai di kaki tempat tidur dengan membawa seikat bunga lily putih di tangannya. Renji,_ tentu saja ia dapat kukenali dengan mudah dari rambut yang merah dan tubuhnya yang jangkung_, menatap ke arah tempat tidur dengan tatapan yang mengiba dan menyodorkan sekeranjang buah-buahan ke hadapan seorang pemuda berambut orange yang mencolok yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Belum lagi ada Yumichika dan Ikkaku di sudut ruangan itu. Yachiru juga kulihat sedang duduk di kepala tempat tidur dengan tertawa-tawa. Dan…Kuchiki-taicho duduk di sofa yang terletak di salah satu sisi kamar seraya memandangi mereka semua dengan tatapan dinginnya yang biasa. Mereka semua menatap ke atas tempat tidur dengan pandangan yang sama. Pandangan yang dipenuhi sorot kelegaan.

Ada rasa nyeri di salah satu sudut hatiku menyaksikan pemandangan itu. Siapa yang mereka jenguk? Siapa yang mereka datangi? Siapa yang sebegitu pentingnya sampai-sampai dikunjungi mereka semua secara bersamaan?

Siapa orang yang telah mencuri perhatian teman-temanku, sampai mereka semua tak ingat lagi padaku?

Mendadak rasa nyeri di hatiku bertransformasi menjadi suatu perasaan panas yang menghentakkan jiwa. Rasa panas yang langsung memusingkan isi kepalaku. Rasa panas yang membuatku menggemeretakkan gigiku, membuat emosiku meluap ke permukaan dan membuatku mendadak mengenal perasaan itu.

Cemburu.

Aku menatap ke seberang taman lebih seksama. Memicingkan mata coklatku dan memusatkan pikiran untuk menemukan siapa orang yang telah membuatku mengenal kata cemburu.

Hanya satu hal yang dapat kutemukan dari jauh.

Rambutnya yang hitam.

Aku terperanjat. Kusentuh rambutku yang tergerai tak seperti biasanya. Rambutku juga hitam dan selalu kusanggul rapi di belakang kepalaku. Apa ada orang lain yang mempunyai rambut sehitam aku? Apa ada orang lain yang mempunyai rambut sehitam rambutku dan sedang terluka parah, bahkan lebih parah dari lukaku?

Lebih parah dari luka tusukan katana yang ditinggalkan seorang taicho yang juga merupakan pria yang kucintai?

Apa ada yang lebih parah dari terluka dan patah hati di saat yang bersamaan?

Aku sekali lagi memicingkan mataku. Pandanganku menerobos ke balik sosok teman-temanku dan segera tersentak kaget menemukan siapa pasien yang terluka itu. Gadis itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan, Kuchiki Rukia!

Suatu perasaan asing menyelusup ke dalam relung hatiku. Rukia bukan siapa-siapa di Soul Society. Ia bukan seorang taicho, tidak juga seorang fukutaicho seperti diriku,ia bahkan tidak termasuk dalam jajaran seated officers. Ia tidak dapat dikategorikan cantik jika dibandingkan dengan Matsumoto. Tubuhnya pendek, bahkan aku lebih tinggi dari pada dirinya. Ia juga tidak memiliki tubuh yang akan membuat mata laki-laki terpusat pada bagian tertentu dari tubuhnya karena kemolekan atau keindahannya. Ia pun bukanlah seorang shinigami yang memiliki ilmu digjaya tanpa tanding yang akan membuatnya dapat naik peringkat di divisinya dengan mudah. Ia hanyalah seorang gadis biasa yang diangkat adik oleh keluarga bangsawan Kuchiki yang terhormat. Akan tetapi, dengan menyandang nama Kuchiki, bukan berarti ia akan mendapat keistimewaan yang berlebihan kan?

Lalu kenapa semua temanku, teman yang selalu menghabiskan waktu senggang, waktu latihan dan waktu kerja denganku, lebih memilih mengunjungi seorang Kuchiki Rukia, daripada mencari tahu keadaan psikis dan fisikku yang sudah jelas lebih carut-marut dari pada dirinya?

Di mana letak keistimewaan penderitaannya, dibandingkan penderitaanku?

Di mana letak lukanya, dibandingkan letak lukaku?

Apakah hatinya lebih patah, dibandingkan hatiku?

Apakah kerugiannya lebih banyak, jika dibandingkan dengan kerugianku?

Bisakah kalian, satu orang saja, menjawab pertanyaanku?

Aku membuang pandanganku dari pemandangan menyesakkan di kamar perawatan di seberang taman itu. Aku sudah cukup melihat. Aku sudah cukup menyaksikan. Aku sudah cukup merasakan. Aku sudah cukup memahami.

Cukup sudah.

Semua perasan cintaku pada Aizen-taicho. Semua rasa patah hatiku akan pengkhianatan Aizen-taicho. Semua sakit yang kurasa di sekujur tubuhku. Semua pengharapanku akan perhatian teman-temanku. Semua asa dan kepercayaanku…

Semuanya sirna.

Musnah.

Satu yang dapat aku rasakan saat ini. Satu perasaan kuat yang akhirnya dapat kurasakan memuncak dari dalam hatiku yang dulu begitu polos. Satu rasa yang sekarang aku rasakan kepada gadis berambut hitam yang sedikitpun penderitaannya tak dapat dibandingkan dengan penderitaanku yang sudah kehilangan sesuatu yang seharusnya bisa kumiliki.

Benci dan cemburu.

Ya, aku membencinya dan merasakan cemburu padanya.

Aku tak butuh alasan untuk merasakan perasaan negatif sekuat itu padanya. Aku cukup melihat warna rambutnya yang sama denganku. Cukup melihat kotak coklat, seikat bunga Lily putih dan sekeranjang buah-buahan yang tergenggam di masing-masing tangan teman-temanku. Cukup melihat senyuman dan tawa yang menyinari kamar gadis itu. Cukup melihat kesendirianku di kamar perawatan yang sudah menawan hari-hariku selama hampir sebulan ini.

Aku cemburu.

Hatiku menghitam hari ini, sehitam rambutku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The end**

.

.

**A/N:**

_Model tulisan yang beda dari yang biasa saya tulis. Semuanya adalah cetusan perasaan semata. Tidak ada niatan membashing siapapun. Hanya menceritakan betapa terkadang rasa cemburu yang menguasai hati, terkadang menuntun kita pada perasaan benci—perasaan yang sepantasnya tidak pernah kita simpan dalam hati kita semua._

_Please…saya harapkan review teman-teman semua._

_Arigatou._


End file.
